MY ONLY ONE
by decompositionbeautyy
Summary: Para Pansy Parkinson Hermione Granger era la mujer más bonita del mundo. Femslash/leve Slash. Pansmione/Drarry.


Lo típico; estos personajes no me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de JK y de a quién le haya vendido los derechos.

Se suponía que esto era un drabble pero me quedó muy larguito. Espero le guste c:

.

.

.

Tenía once años cuando los irises verdes de Pansy Parkinson se encontraron con las pupilas chocolate de Hermione Granger. Y en ese momento Pansy sintió que si la seguía mirando directo a los ojos seguramente se ahogaría en el mar marrón de los irises contrarios.

Cuando supo que ella era nacida de _muggles,_ el pequeño mundo de fantasía que había creado en su mente, en aquel par de minutos, se derrumbó ante sus ojos sin clemencia. Hermione Granger, la niña más bonita que había visto en sus pocos años de vida; era -indudablemente- el enemigo.

El primer año de escuela, no se metió directamente con ella. Solo la observó desde lejos, viéndola triunfar por sobre aquellos que se criaron allí, en aquel mágico mundo. El segundo año, comenzó la animadversión entre ambas y Pansy a cada que podía pronunciaba el insulto favorito de los sangre pura a los nacidos de muggles; _sangre sucia_. Ese año la llamó de aquella manera un millón de veces y ese millón posiblemente le dolió más a la pelinegra que a la castaña, porque, en el fondo podía darse cuenta que gustaba de aquellas pupilas de color chocolate y le gustaba verlas brillar cuando un profesor la felicitaba por su respuesta acertada. Al tercer año, el dolor de verla desde lejos no disminuyó, sin embargo, los insultos sí disminuyeron su frecuencia. Al cuarto año, ella decidió que nada entre las dos sería igual. Porque desde el momento en que la vio en el compartimiento del tren, algo dentro de ella supo lo importante que sería aquella bruja de cabello alborotado en su vida.

Desde el primer día de aquel año, su boca no solía pronunciar su apellido con la misma repulsión de antes y la forma de mirarla también cambió. A cada momento que Draco solía arremeter contra ella, los ojos verdes de Pansy le pedían perdón en silencio. Comenzó a ir constantemente a biblioteca solo para observar la forma en la que el mar chocolate que poseía por ojos se perdían en los inmensos volúmenes de los libros, y perdió horas y horas en observar el brillo de aquellos ojos marrones... pero jamás le importó. Porque al final, todo valió la pena.

Fue, desde quinto año que, a escondidas de su mejor amigo, ella comenzó a hablar con Hermione. Al comienzo fue un rechazo tras otro. Una pequeña herida para su corazón tras otra. Pero, ella insistió y la castaña movida por su curiosidad nata, empezó a frecuentar a aquella pelinegra que tanto decía querer ser su amiga. Lo logró y, aunque formó parte de la tiranía del viejo sapo rosado, ellas lograron establecer una relación de amistad, algo extraña, porque eran tan tan opuestas, que la mayoría del tiempo solían discutir por tonterías.

En sexto año, tuvieron una pelea tan grande que Hermione dejó de asistir a su encuentro en su pequeño rincón en la biblioteca. Fue desde el momento que la vio irse y saber que no volvería, cuando Pansy descubrió que estaba enamorada de Hermione Granger y que su corazón le pertenecía por completo a la obstinada leona. La rutina volvió a establecerse con rapidez y su corazón dolía cuando veía en los ojos de ella, el mismo odio que no veía hace un montón de tiempo atrás. Le contó a Draco su problema y él, contra todo pronóstico la dejó llorar en su hombro y le dijo que todo estaría bien que ella pronto volvería y que su rincón volvería a ser utilizado. Sin embargo, eso, no pasó.

Ellas volvieron a mantener contacto cuando, la castaña retomó el expreso a Hogwarts después de la guerra. Y venía junto a su novio, y el corazón de la dueña de los ojos más oscuros que la noche; se rompió en mil pedazos. Sin embargo, quiso, con todas sus fuerzas estar a su lado, aunque los ojos de Hermione no brillaran por su causa.

Tres meses después, la esperanza volvió a su corazón cuando Hermione le contó que había roto con Ronald. Y ella se encontró entre la espada y la pared. Porque, por un lado, pensaba que podía tener la oportunidad de demostrarle a Mione lo mucho que ella la amaba y por otro lado, le dolía ver que las pupilas chocolate se habían apagado abruptamente, sin embargo, el amor que Pansy le tenía a Hermione era tan grande que aunque ella sufriese, se prometió a si misma que recuperaría el hermoso brillo en sus ojos almendrados.

Y así lo hizo. Lentamente, los ojitos de la fémina volvieron a demostrar su brillo característico cuando hablaba de lo que le apasionaba e inevitablemente Pansy se enamoró aún más de aquellos ojos. Porque eran los más bonitos que había visto jamás. Ella, era la mujer más bonita que había visto nunca.

Para ella lo más hermoso que pudo escuchar de sus labios de la castaña fue cuando le dijo que la amaba. Fue justo el último día de clases antes de su graduación en su rincón. Haciendo de aquel lugar, uno aún más especial para ambas.

En la actualidad, ambas trataban de dirigir, a su manera, a sus dos mejores amigos (Draco y Harry) a aceptar lo que sentían para que ellos no sufriesen lo mismo que ellas habían sufrido producto de la confusión y los prejuicios.

Entonces esa noche, la del 08 de agosto, cuando sus pieles se encontraron y sus labios recorrieron cada rincón, y todo fue como la primera vez cuando eran inexpertas. Porque, aquel día Pansy le había pedido matrimonio a Hermione de la manera más especial posible.

Porque la mujer más bonita en el mundo de Pansy merecía que le pidieran su mano, bajo la luz de las estrellas que ella amaba, en el lugar más especial de sus vidas; la biblioteca de su colegio. Allí donde comenzó todo.


End file.
